1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary kiln which can be preferably used as a pretreatment furnace, and a drying furnace or dry distillation furnace for drying or dry distillation of kitchen garbage that includes much water content. The rotary kiln can also be used as a recombustion furnace that burns unburned components included in incineration ash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various rotary kilns comprising a rotatable cylindrical furnace body have been provided. Most of these rotary kilns are operated by simply rotating the cylindrical furnace body so as to move the waste through the inside of the furnace from one end to the other end, during which the waste is dried or burned and discharged. In a version of rotary kiln that utilizes a high-temperature gas, a common practice is that the high-temperature gas is introduced from the end of the furnace body in a counter flow against the movement of the waste, so as to dry or burn the waste by means of the high-temperature gas.
Also there is such a rotary kiln that utilizes high-temperature gas that has a baffle plate disposed in the furnace thereby improving the effect of contact between the waste and the high-temperature gas.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rotary kiln capable of processing wastes with a higher heat efficiency.